


A good pup

by hellboypunk



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: CHEFS KISS, F/M, Far Cry - Freeform, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellboypunk/pseuds/hellboypunk
Summary: Reader has been cold, alone, and wandering in the woods hiding from Jacob’s men until they stumble upon a cabin. The food is plentiful, the fire is warm, and the host is...interesting to say the least.





	A good pup

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write smut for so long and now I’ve done it. It took me an hour and a half and I constantly screamed into the void “who am I?” About every 15 minutes. It is what it is. Is this how you write good smut? Probably not but I fucking tried and that’s gotta count for something. Send any and all requests to Hellboytrash on tumblr. Thanks for reading!

You had been wandering in the forest for days with no food or water.  


You had escaped Jacob’s men when they came knocking at your door but you knew inevitably they would find you. You knew you should’ve listened to Eli when he told you you weren’t safe on your own. But you hadn’t listened to him and now you were either going to be caught by Edens gate or die. Or both. You should've left Montana when you had the chance. But it was too late for that. 

While lost in your thoughts you stumbled upon a cabin. You decided that it was your best bet at survival right now and pushed your way inside. It didn’t look completely deserted. The fireplace looked like it had been snuffed out recently and there was a fresh kill that looked to be deer meat on the kitchen counter. You had to leave. You didn’t know who lived here or if they would help you. But you were hungry, so so hungry. You pushed your worry and fear aside and decided to cook up some of the deer meat that had already been cut up, hoping that the hunter who had made the kill wouldn’t be too mad. 

You sat at the table and ate generous amounts of deer and drank glasses of water and sighed. A fleeting moment of relief. A fleeting moment that passed painfully quickly when you saw the picture across from where you sat hanging on the wall. It was a portrait of the father and the heralds. This was a PEGGY house. You swiftly got up to leave but before you could turn around you heard the bedroom door open that you stupidly forgot to check. 

“I thought I smelled somethin’ good cookin’.” You knew that voice. You’d heard it all throughout the whitetail mountains. You were such a fucking idiot, and you were inevitably fucked. 

“Don’t mind me. By all means, finish eating. I do wonder though, why the little pup that ran from my men would show up at my cabin and eat my food without askin’. Does that seem bright to you?”

“No, Jacob.” You said with a shaky voice. You still remained facing away from him and refusing to turn around. 

“I’m sorry, didn’t quite catch that?” 

You knew what he was looking for. He was a man to be feared, but he was also a man to be respected. 

“No, sir. That wasn’t very bright of me.”

“Sir? Now that’s better. You have a few choices now.” His voice trailed closer to you.

“You can either walk out that door and go back to facing the harsh cold and wait for my men to come find you and bring you back to me. Which they will. Then they’ll throw you in a cage, bare and hungry and see if you can survive trials. If you’re worthy or if you’re weak. Or— ” You felt his body close to your back now and his breath grazing the back of your neck. 

“We can have a nice meal together, since you’ve already prepared it. And if it’s a nice meal and you’re a good pup, they’ll be a reward after, that doesn’t involve a cage. But are you, (Y/N)? Are you a good pup?” You melted at his words. His rough voice and the warmth that was almost completely pressed against your back now had your body feeling overwhelmed. You knew this was wrong but you couldn’t deny how he was making you feel in this moment, and all you wanted to do was relax. You didn’t want to be cold and naked and starving in some cage. You would much rather be warm and wrapped around —

“I asked you a question, pup.” He pulled you from your racing thoughts. 

“Yes Jacob. I’m a good pup.” You responded almost whimpering as he pressed completely to your back now. 

“I don’t know if I’m too hungry for deer now, I feel hungry for something else.”  
He growled at your neck as he began to graze his teeth on it and held your hips bringing you back further into him. 

You moaned as he began to suck on your neck and you pressed your ass into his crotch to feel him already half hard for you. He hitched up the sundress you had been wearing when you ran and his hand slid into the front of your panties.

“Mmmm already so wet for me. Is this what you wanted? If you had gone with my men when they came for you, you could’ve gotten this a lot sooner pup.” Jacobs fingers became slick with your wetness as he moved them through your folds and dipped them further inside. You started grinding into him harder and moaning at the friction he was causing in your wet heat. 

You started to moan louder as he picked up the pace and started rubbing at your clit with his thumb and as you were almost nearing your peak he pulled out and licked his fingers clean sucking on them. Disappointed, you huffed. 

“Patience pup.” He said while nipping at your ear.

“We’ll get to that, I promise.”

He grabbed your shoulders and pulled you around to face him and pushed you down so you were on your knees.

Then, he unzipped his pants and you saw the outline of his massive cock through his underwear. He unbuttoned them and it sprang forward, big and already leaking precum.  
You hated to admit it but you had always had a bit of a size kink. And Jacob was soo big. Not just his cock, but himself in general. Tall with broad shoulders and big strong arms splayed with burns and scars that had to be from some sort of war. 

“Come here and suck it, pup.”

You moved forward and took it in your mouth immediately. You ran your tongue over its length and had a difficult time even fitting half of it in you. You brought your mouth back up until just his tip was in it and swirled your tongue around the head and tasted his precum. It was salty but so satisfying. You sucked on the head for a few moments before you began bobbing your head up and down and trying to take him as deep as possible. When you reached your limits, he twisted your hair in one of his hands.

“Relax your throat.” He ordered.

“There you go.” He said as he pushed himself deeper into you until his dick was hitting the back of your throat.

You never thought you’d be able to take all of him but your nose managed to touch his ginger pubes and you nuzzled into them as you gagged on his length. 

He brought you back up so you could catch your breath and then swiftly brought you back down so that he could face fuck you. The noises you made were ungodly as you took him further and further into your throat and then back out again and he growled like a feral animal as you did. He was the Alpha. He was in control and you both knew it. You loved it. You loved him using you like this. You loved him taking pleasure from your mouth.

You felt your wetness start to run down your legs and you reached down to rub yourself. You started rubbing at your clit while you sucked him off and when he finally noticed he pulled you off of him and grabbed you off of the floor. He thrusted you on the part of the table that didn’t have deer on it and kneeled down to lick right up your slit with his warm tongue. He started sucking at your clit while his hands gripped your hips and pulled you closer to him. 

You could feel yourself reaching closer to the edge and a couple more laps from that sinful tongue of his sent you over and beyond.

You came hard and practically screamed his name. 

Before you had a moment to catch your breath and regain some composure, you could feel him positioning himself at your entrance. He pushed into you without warning and filled you up completely. It felt sooo good and he remained still inside you while you got adjusted to his size and you realized he wasn’t even completely in you yet. 

“You ready, pup?” He asked with your cum giving a shine to his ginger beard. 

“Yes, Jacob.” You whined.

“Please, fuck me.” You moaned.

He chuckled and slid the last inch of himself into you and you audibly gasped at the pressure. It was painful, but the amount of pleasure he was giving you overrode that. He began thrusting deep within your tight pussy. Your breasts bounced up and down as he grabbed onto one of them and moved his body so that he could suck on the other one. He bit down on one of your nipples and you moaned in pleasure. 

“Look at that pup. You’re taking my cock so good. You already came once, you gonna come again on my cock pup, huh?”

“Yes Jacob! Yes! Fuck! Feels...so....fucking...good!” Your breathing was becoming shallow as you approached your breaking point and Jacob brought his hand down and began rubbing furiously at your clit until you were cumming again. Your juices started running down his cock and making it easier for him to slide in and out of you as he continued his relentless and brutal pace.

Unexpectedly, he pulled out and flipped you onto your stomach and pushed himself back into you almost immediately. He smacked your ass and you could hear the sound of his balls hitting your sensitive and overstimulated clit. 

“You’re so fuckin’ tight pup. Gonna make me cum in that tight pussy. Gonna fill you up nice and good with my cum. I want you to take all of it” Jacob grunted.

He continued to grab your hips to meet with his thrusts. A few more hard thrusts later and he started spilling his seed deep inside of you. You both groaned in pleasure at the feeling as his cock pulsed inside of you and his white hot liquid came dripping out of you. He pulled out slowly and rubbed your ass where he had spanked you. 

You both stayed there in silence as you caught your breath once more. 

“Ok, I think I’m ready to eat now.” He chuckled.

“What? I wasn’t enough?” You joked as you stood to face him. 

And that was the first time you heard Jacob genuinely laugh and he looked at you with almost a blush on his face. 

“You’re cute pup. Might not put you in that cage after all.” He stated as he moved a piece of hair out of your face. 

You giggled like crazy until you realized that meant he was debating on putting you in the cage anyways despite just having fucked the ever loving shit out of you. 

“Wait, WHAT?”

“I’m just messin’ with you.” 

He grabbed you and kissed you swiftly on the lips and deepened it and you realized this night was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was a journey. I can’t believe I wrote this. And If its any good, maybe I’ll write more. 
> 
> Once again send any and all requests to hellboytrash on tumblr.


End file.
